Transformation
by Kioko the pirate
Summary: Jumba begins to develope a device to change Experiments human. But something goes horribly wrong. Some language and... yeah. Please read and review.
1. The accident

Transformation

By: Kioko the pirate

Chapter 1: The accident

About a month or so had passed since the family's trip to the beach and it was now September. The holiday season was now practically on their door step. But every one seemed to be handling Kioko's shortening time very well. You couldn't even tell that he was leaving soon… everything was basically normal. But that wouldn't last for long.

It was dusk on the island of Kauai and things were pretty calm in the pelekai household. Nani was off with 625 buying groceries, Stitch and Angel were sitting on the couch in the living room with the kids watching TV. Pleakley was in the laundry room doing laundry, of course, and Lilo and Kioko were sitting at the kitchen table. Lilo was slouched over the table with a cup of tea in front of her. She had a bored expression on her face as she steadily stirred her cup of tea.

She gave a small sigh as she lifted a spoonful of the light brown liquid out of the cup. She then poured it slowly back into the cup. She usually liked tea but this wasn't the kind of tea she was used to. She had asked Kioko if she could try some of the herbal tea from his planet. But she quickly found it to be too strong for her. It tasted pretty good, like a mix of ginseng, strawberry and a couple flavors that she didn't even know how to describe. All-in-all it was too strong for her.

She let the handle of the spoon fall into the cup with a light tink as she looked up at Kioko. He also had a cup in front of him, but his was empty. He was leaned back in his chair, his arms folded over his chest and his eyes closed. He had an impatient look on his face as he sat perfectly still. Both of them had been sitting there for well over an hour, waiting for a special surprise that Jumba had told them about the day before. He had been very careful not to reveal even the tiniest detail about it before then.

Another minute ticked by as the two of them continued to sit in complete silence. But the silence was finally broken; Kioko let out a slightly irritated growl as he clenched his teeth.

"What is taking him so long? We've been sitting here for over an hour, waiting for him to reveal his little secret and so far… we haven't even seen him." Growled Kioko as he slowly opened his eyes and stared over at the doorway.

"I'm sure he'll tell us soon." Replied Lilo softly.

Kioko once again closed his eyes and returned to his reclined position. "He better, I've got some business to take care of at home."

"I just wonder what he's been working on all this time."

"What ever it is it better be good."

The two of them once again fell into silence, waiting for Jumbas' call. Meanwhile Pleakley made his way out of the laundry room and headed down the hall to his and Jumbas room, a basket of laundry in his noodle like arms. He stopped in front of the bedroom door, not noticing a yellow light flickering underneath the door. He propped the basket up on one of his hips, freeing one of his hands. He took a hold of the doorknob and slowly opened the door and stepped into the room. He still hadn't noticed the flickering light that filled the room.

He carefully shut the door behind him and turned towards the center of the room, it was then that he noticed the light and where it was coming from. In the center of the room was what appeared to be a large laser cannon. It was shaped like a cylinder with a long barrel extending off the front, which ended with a two pronged shape which resembled a tuning fork. Multi-colored lights flashed along its side and ribbons of green neon wrapped around the barrel.

A low hum resonated from the device as Jumba ran a welding torch along the base of the device, giving off a bright yellow light. Pleakly's eye widened as he let the basket fall to the floor. He stood there for a moment, speechless, but he soon found his voice.

"Jumba, what is that thing!"

The sudden outburst caused Jumba to drop the torch and spring upwards, giving a startled scream. "Pleakly! What are you doing here?" shouted Jumba as he stepped in front of the device, trying to hide it.

"What am I doing here?" repeated Pleakley. "Jumba this is my room too. Now since this is my room as well, I want to know what that thing is behind you."

A nervous grin came over Jumba as face as he began to sweat. "Wha- what thing are you speaking of?" asked Jumba as he stumbled over his words.

"That thing behind you!" shouted Pleakley.

"My poor one-eyed one, there is being nothing behind me." Continued Jumba as he closed his eyes and smiled. "Big eye is fooling you."

Jumba slowly opened his eyes to find Pleakly gone. A wave of panic swept through his mind, thinking that Pleakly had gone to tell Lilo. But suddenly he heard foot steps behind him. He turned around to find Pleakly closely examining his invention. Jumba gave a sigh of relief, but another wave of panic came when he saw Pleakley reaching towards a large red button on the machine.

"No!" screamed Jumba as he practically tackled Pleakley. "Please not to be touching evil genius invention. Could be causing global destruction if not used properly."

A frightened look instantly appeared on Pleakly's face. "It's not another ray gun is it? Remember what happened last time?"

"Hey, that was not being my fault. Besides… older girl's hair was to be growing back. Anyway, this is not being ray gun, for this is to be helping peoples." Said Jumba with a rather confident tone.

"So what does it do?"

Jumba gave an evil chuckle as he examined his machine. "This is going to be improving island for everyone."

"You've got 626 of your little monsters running around and you want to do something else for the island?"

"Yes, but they will not be being 'little monsters' for much longer."

A really confused look came over Pleakly's face. "Huh?"

"Is being like this… I was realizing that if some one from off of the island finds out about my evil genius experiments and what they are truly being… it could be endangering our cover as Earthlings. So… I was to coming up with this genius invention. It is being designed to transform my experiments into… humans. They would still be having their abilities but… will talk, act and look like humans."

"But Jumba… then we'd have a bunch of super powered humans running around the island. You don't think that would draw attention?"

"If they were to be discovered there would be no risk that our cover are to be blown. Besides, Earth peoples seem to be used to super powered humans." Said Jumba as he held up a Superman comic book.

Back with Lilo and Kioko things were still silent. Kioko had begun bouncing his knee impatiently and Lilo had rested her head on the table. After another silent moment the anxiousness finally got to Kioko, he let out a frustrated yell as he slammed his fist onto the table, causing Lilo's head to bounce up slightly.

"That's it, I'm tired of waiting! I'm just going to go see what Jumba has made and then I am out of here." Growled Kioko as he quickly got to his feet and stormed off towards the hall.

Lilo followed suit. "But he didn't want any one seeing it until he was ready."

"I don't care!" shouted Kioko.

Kioko's shouting instantly caught Jumba's ear and he quickly began running around the room, nearly trampling Pleakly. He grabbed a sheet off his bed and threw it over the machine, but as he stepped towards the machine he tripped on the rug that was in the center of the room. He stumbled into the machine, his large hand landing on the large red button.

"Uh-oh." Blurted Jumba as the machine began to hum louder.

A yellow light began to shine through the sheet that partially covered the machine. Sparks of electricity began to dance around the barrel and in between the two prongs at the end. The hum continued to grow louder, sparks began jumping from the machine to the walls and floor of the room. The prongs began to spin, faster and faster until they became a blur.

Kioko and Lilo suddenly appeared in the doorway, coming to a halt when they saw what was going on. Without warning a beam of light, resembling a lightning bolt, shot from the barrel of the device. Neither of them, not even Kioko, could react fast enough to avoid the beam. It struck Kioko first, but an aura engulfed both him and Lilo. A blinding light filled the room, causing Jumba and Pleakly to turn away and cover their faces.

After a moment the light faded, as did the hum from the machine. Jumba and Pleakly were the first to regain their sight, what they saw caused them both to gasp.

"This is not being good." Blurted Jumba.

Kioko gave a groan as he slowly sat up; something had knocked him to the floor. He began blinking his eyes, trying to clear his vision. But as his vision slowly came back to him he heard Lilo give a small gasp. He then heard her voice, it sounded rather startled and stunned.

"Uh… Kioko…"

Kioko's vision finally returned to him, he looked towards the direction of Lilo's voice. But what he saw was not the Lilo he had heard. Standing just a few feet away from him was an experiment that he had never seen before. The experiment resembled Angel in body shape, but the antenna that protruded from its head were much shorter. It had cherry red fur, with creamy white fur on its stomach and around the eyes. It also lacked a "v" shape on its chest.

Kioko's eyes widened with disbelief. "Lilo… is… is that you?" Lilo only nodded in response. "You… you're a… experiment!"

Lilo gave a nervous laugh. "I uh… I'm not the only one." Said Lilo as she pointed at Kioko.

Kioko instantly understood what she meant and quickly looked down at his body. "What!" shouted Kioko.

To his shock and horror he found that he was now an experiment as well. He was covered in black fur with grey fur covering his stomach and running up to his lower jaw. He had a red, jagged design on his chest that stretched over his shoulders to his back. He had talon like claws on his new… paws. What he could not see, Lilo, Jumba and Pleakly did. Grey fur surrounded his eyes; he had ears like Stitch but had more of a point to them. He also had maintained his unique hairstyle, but it now came down to almost meet his stub of a tail.

Jumba and Pleakly also noticed the designs on their backs. Lilo had a white flower design, while Kioko had a red flame design. All of them were speechless as Lilo and Kioko examined their new bodies. Lilo had a curious and somewhat pleased look on her face, while Kioko had a look of fear and anger.

After a moment of awkward silence Kioko finally let out an infuriated growl. He whipped around to face Jumba, his teeth bared. "Jumba!" In a flash Kioko leapt through the air and tackled the scientist to the ground. "What the hell did you do?"

Jumba gave a nervous laugh as he looked up at Kioko, who was still on his chest. "Uh… there was being tiny accident."

"A tiny accident? I'm the one who's tiny!" screamed Kioko almost digging his claws into Jumba's shoulders.

Suddenly Stitch and Angel appear in the doorway, having gotten curious about all the noise that was coming from the room. Stitch's eyes instantly fall on the strange experiment that had Jumba pinned. Without thinking Stitch leapt into the room and tackled the experiment off of Jumba. The two of them rolled a few feet before finally coming to a stop with Stitch pinning the experiment by the shoulders.

Angel was left in the doorway with a curious and confused look on her face. "Jumba, what's going on? And who's that experiment?" asked Angel, not noticing Lilo who was standing off to the side.

Jumba slowly sat up, rubbing his head. "Well 6-2-4 we were having little accident. And you are to be knowing these experiments."

"What?" asked Angel as she scratched her head in confusion. "What do you mean we should now them?"

It was then that Lilo stepped out towards the center of the room, instantly catching Angel's attention. "You should know us because… it's uh… us."

Angel's jaw dropped and her eyes widened in disbelief. "Li… Lilo? Is… is that you?"

Lilo gave an uncomfortable smile as she rubbed the back of her head. "Yep… it's me alright."

The conversation catches Stitch's ears and he turns his attention away from the experiment that he had pinned. "Lilo?" blurts Stitch in the same shocked tone as Angel.

Lilo looks over at him and smiles. "Hi, Stitch." Said Lilo as she waved gently.

At that moment Stitch realized who he was pinning and his ears fell to his shoulders. He looked down at the black experiment, which had its teeth bared. "Kioko… I'm assuming?" asked Stitch with a shaky voice.

"Yes, now… get off." Growled Kioko.

Stitch gave a nervous laugh, let go of Kioko's shoulders and slowly backed away. A cloud of silence fell over the room as everyone looked around at each other. Most of the gazes were focused on Lilo and Kioko, who was now standing. Every one seemed entranced by the out come of this 'accident'. While Pleakly and Jumba shifted their focus between the two new experiments, Stitch and Angel were focused one or the other.

Stitch couldn't help but stare at Lilo and her newly acquired experiment body. Even though the thought that he was with Angel remained firmly planted in his head, Stitch couldn't avoid noticing that Lilo looked very beautiful. She had the same inviting quality that Angel had, but in a way it was a different feeling. Awkwardness would have been Stitch's first choice of words to describe it but it was something else. Stitch quickly blew it off as merely a physical attraction.

The way Stitch was looking at Lilo, Angel would have socked him if she hadn't been looking at Kioko with the same look. A feeling of nausea came over her as she looked at Kioko's new form. She gave a heavy gulp, trying to quell the feeling. After a moment she too passed the feelings off as a mere physical attraction, which was all they were she thought.

After a moment Kioko broke the silence as he glared over at Jumba. "You better have a way to fix this." Growled Kioko.

Jumba rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well, I am not having solution to problem just yet." Jumba looked over at the device, which was smoking slightly. "I' am not even being sure what was going wrong."

Kioko's growl grew louder as he bared his teeth. "Well you better find a way to fix it and fast!" Kioko walked over to the door. "Or else."

Without another word Kioko stormed off down the hall, cursing in his language as he went. "How are we going to explain this to Nani?" asked Lilo as she looked around the room. "She'll be home any minute."

"Uh oh, I completely forgot about older girl. She will most certainly be blowing top when she sees what has happened."

"So what are we going to do?" asked Lilo again.

"How about you go to bed, that way, she won't see what has happened." Blurted Pleakly.

"That won't work, Pleakly." Said Stitch, breaking his stare away from Lilo. "Lilo would still have to come down stairs tomorrow morning. Plus, Kioko's out in the living room and Nani would become suspicious if she saw him turned into an experiment and Lilo was in bed."

Everyone gave a sigh as they pondered their options. "I guess the only thing we can do is break it to her slowly." Blurted Angel.

"That plan sounds as good as any." Said Lilo as she nodded in agreement.

Everyone nodded as well before turning towards the door and walking out of the room. It was going to be a rough night.

**Ok, that's the end of the first chapter. Please review.**


	2. The new experiments

Transformation

By: Kioko the pirate

Chapter 2: The new experiments

About half an hour had passed since the accident; Lilo and Kioko were now in the living room. Jumba had returned to his room to try and fix the device and Pleakly had returned to his laundry. It was no longer quiet in the house as laughs and joyous cheers echoed through the halls. The kids had become excited when they saw that their aunt and uncle had become just like them.

Lilo had quickly been pulled into their games and now all the experiments were rolling around the room in their little curled up balls. Even Angel joined in on the fun, Kioko was now the only one not rolling around. He sat on the couch, squeezed against the farthest corner of the couch. His arms were folded over his chest and an angry look remained on his face as he watched the experiments roll around the floor. Which now resembled a giant pinball game.

Lilo finally paused and uncurled, looking up at Kioko with a slightly frustrated look she said. "Oh come on, Kioko. You can't just sit there and be angry. Come on down here and join us, rolling around like this is really fun."

Kioko just glared at her and growled before looking away. Lilo gave a huff as she folded her arms across her chest. Ashley comes to a stop next to her aunt and uncurls as well. She looks up towards her uncle, making big puppy dog eyes in the process.

"Come on uncle Kioko. Please play with us?"

Kioko gave a sigh. "I'm sorry Ashley, but I just don't fell like rolling around right now." Said Kioko without looking towards her.

"You're no fun, Kioko." Scolded Lilo as she turned away.

Kioko didn't respond to her statement, he just continued to stare at nothing in particular with an angry face. Both Lilo and Ashley returned to their joyous rolling, but a few minutes later there came the sound of some one turning the doorknob on the front door. All the experiments stopped dead in their tracks and stared towards the door.

"Oh no, it's Nani." Said Lilo with a loud whisper.

A moment later the door opened, revealing 625, he walked in carrying a big bag of groceries. "No, wait… it's only 625." Moaned Lilo.

625 turned to the center of the room, his gaze instantly fell upon the two unknown experiments. "Whoa, hey, who are the new guys?" asked 625 as he looked towards Stitch.

Stitch raised an eyebrow. "Don't you recognize them?"

625 looked back again at the two experiments and then back towards Stitch. "Uh, should I?"

Lilo finally gave a frustrated sigh. "625, it's us."

625 nearly dropped the bag he had in his arms, his jaw dropped. "Lilo…" 625 looks towards the other experiment. "And… Kioko?"

"It's us all right." Replied Lilo with a cheery voice.

"Wha… What happened? When I left you two were… well… you, and now you're… experiments?"

"Oh look a rocket scientist." Said Kioko sarcastically.

625 furrows his brow as he looks at Kioko. He then turns to Lilo. "What's with him?"

"He doesn't like being an experiment." Interrupts Oki.

"Is that right?" said 625 as he looked at Kioko with a small smirk. "Just look at it this way, now you get to see what it's like to be us."

Kioko only growls in response, meanwhile Lilo walks over to 625. "625, where's my sister?"

"Oh, she's coming right behind me."

Lilo gives a sigh. "Ok, remember everyone… we've got to break this to her slowly. Hopefully it will go at least somewhat well… if not… it's been nice knowing you."

Suddenly everyone looks towards the door as they hear Nani shouting up from the steps. "625, you could carry more then one bag you know!"

A moment later Nani stumbles into the room, her arms loaded with grocery bags. She doesn't notice the two new experiments in the room right away… her focus remains on 625 for a moment longer.

"I take you out to get all of these sandwich supplies and then you only carry in the bag with bread in it!"

"Sorry, but the bread is the most important part of the sandwich and I want to make sure nothing happens to it. Besides I hurt my back a little bit ago." Said 625 as he gently rubbed his lower back.

"I'll give you a hurt back, now take this stuff into the kitchen." Commanded Nani as she tossed the bags to 625, who barely managed to catch all of them.

"Hey watch it! The lunch meats are very delicate." Whined 625 as he peered around the pile of bags in his arms.

"Move it!" shouted Nani as she pointed towards the kitchen.

625 gave a small growl as he waddled towards the kitchen. "And I thought Gantu was bossy." Mumbled 625 under his breathe.

Nani's attention then moved back to the gathering of experiments in the room. She instantly realized that there were two more then when she left. "Hey, who let those experiments in here? I told Lilo no more experiments in the house unless I'm here."

"But I didn't let any experiments in." blurted Lilo.

"Yes you did, you…" Nani paused as she realized where her sister's voice had come from. Her eyes fell upon the red and white experiment. "Did, that experiment… talk like Lilo?" asked Nani to no one in particular.

"Nani, that is Lilo." Replied Angel.

Nani looked over at Angel with a confused look. "Huh?"

"It's me Nani. There was an accident and now I'm an experiment."

Red couldn't begin to describe the color that washed over Nani's face. She began to clench both her teeth and her fists, her knuckles popped. If this was a cartoon, steam would have been shooting out her ears. The look on her face made all the experiments ears drop to their shoulders, except Kioko who looked like he hadn't even realized that Nani was there.

"Jumba!" screamed Nani as she looked towards the hallway. She then looked back towards the group of experiments and experiment children. "You see, this is why I wanted these aliens out of here!"

"It was our fault though; me and Kioko should have noticed the ominous glow that was coming from Jumba and Pleakly's room."

"Wait, what do you mean you and Kioko?"

"Kioko got turned into an experiment too." Said Lilo as she pointed over at Kioko.

Nani looked over at the Black experiment, after a moment she covered her face with her hand and gave an angry sigh. At that moment Jumba and Pleakly appeared in the doorway.

"Ah look, bigger girl is being home." Grinned Jumba.

"Did you have a good time grocery shopping?" asked Pleakly.

Nani shot the two of them a furious look. "Jumba, what did you do to my little sister?" shouted Nani.

Jumba gave a nervous laugh. "Is nothing permanent, at least I am not thinking so?"

"It better not be permanent." Blurted Kioko.

"My thoughts exactly." Agreed Nani.

"I told him that his invention was too dangerous, but he wouldn't listen." Whined Pleakly.

"Well if walking noodle hadn't been poking my evil genius invention, maybe this wouldn't have been happening."

"Hey, it's not my fault!"

"Enough…" interrupted Nani. "I don't care whose fault it is! I just want this fixed, I don't want an experiment as a sister."

"Do not to be worrying, older girl, I am figuring out way to change younger girl and pirate back to normal." Said Jumba.

"Well you better fix it soon." Said Nani before turning and walking towards the kitchen.

The room was silent for a moment. "Well… I think she actually took that rather well." Blurted Stitch.

Suddenly Nani stuck her head in to the room. "Get ready for dinner… NOW!" screamed Nani.

"Then again… I could be wrong." Sighed Stitch.

A short while later every one was gathering around the dinner table. A large plate of sandwiches sat in the center of the table. "Ugh, sandwiches again? I thought you were going to make spaghetti." Said Nani with a sigh as she looked over at 625, who already had a sandwich in hand.

"I did, I made spaghetti sandwiches." Smiled 625 as he bit into the sandwich, causing noodles and sauce to squirt out the back and fall to his plate.

While Nani wiped her face of the shame, Lilo was slowly crawling up onto her chair. She managed to get up to her seat but when she sat flat on the chair; her nose barley cleared the top of the table.

"Well, this is… new." Said Lilo.

The two experiments and their children couldn't help but chuckle. "Need a little help, Lilo?" asked Stitch.

"No, I'm sure I can figure this out." Said Lilo as she stood up on the chair.

"We do have a baby seat if you want to sit down?" offered Angel.

Lilo gave Angel a dirty look. "I'm not going to use a baby seat. Besides, I thought you got rid of those seats once the kids didn't need them?"

"We bought an extra one, just in case me and Stitch ever wanted a 4th." Said Angel as she looked over at Stitch dreamily.

Stitch nearly choked on the bite of sandwich that he had in his mouth. Both Lilo and Angel laughed a little at the blue experiment, while the kids just looked around at each other with confused looks on their faces.

"That wasn't nice." Scolded Stitch as he wiped some sauce from his mouth.

"I'm sorry Stitch, I just wanted to see that look on your face." Smiled Angel. "But I am kind of serious."

Stitch was about to say something when 625 suddenly interrupted them. "Hey, hey, no talking about making kids while I'm eating. You'll make me lose my sandwiches."

"Oh come on, 625. I bet you won't be thinking that way when you find a nice girl." Smiled Lilo as she took a sandwich from the plate.

"I already have a nice girl of my own." Said 625 with a proud smile.

Every one at the table suddenly became interested. "Really… who?" asked Angel.

"Sandy." Replied 625.

"Uh… wasn't Sandy… a guy?" asked Lilo trying to remember back to her experiment hunting days.

625 gave her disgusted look. "Not that Sandy! This Sandy…" 625 held up his sandwich. "Sandy-wich."

Every one at the table gave a groan. "That was… terrible, 625." Sighed Stitch as he rested his face in his paw.

"That was a bad joke, uncle 625." Said Kina.

"Yeah." Replied Ashley and Oki in unison.

625's face grew slightly red, but his expression remained straight. After a moment he looked around the table. "Hey, why isn't pirate boy eating with us?"

"I told him it was time for dinner, but he didn't say a word." Said Lilo.

"625, why don't you take him some sandwiches?" suggested Angel.

"That is actually being good idea, 6-2-4. I'm not being sure of all side affects of experimental transformation, so it might be best if Kioko were to be getting some food in him." Blurted Jumba.

625 gave a small laugh as he put a few sandwiches on a plate. "Some food? He's never had one of my sandwiches before. Once he tries one… he won't be able to get enough." Smiled 625 as he hopped off the chair and walked into the living room.

For a moment everyone went back to eating their meal, but suddenly the sound of splattering sauce and breaking glass sounded from the living room. Everyone looked towards the doorway; a moment later 625 came slowly walking in with the plate smashed on his head and spaghetti sandwich oozing down his face.

"I uh… don't think he's hungry." Said 625 quietly before sucking in a noodle that hung in front of his face.

Lilo gave a heavy sigh as 625 walked over to the sink to wash up. "We've got to do something to cheer Kioko up. We've got to relieve his anger some how."

"I think he just relieved most of it on me." Said 625 as he wiped the sauce off of his head with a cloth. "Wait... I don't think that came out right."

"Seriously though, we need to do something." Said Lilo loudly.

Everyone sat for a moment in silence as they pondered ideas. After a minute Angel snapped her fingers and gave an insightful coo. "Why don't we all go down into town tomorrow? We could take Kioko, I'm sure a nice walk through town would relax him."

"That does sound good." Agreed Lilo.

"What do you think, Stitch?" asked Angel as she looked at her mate.

Stitch gave a shrug. "Sounds good to me."

"Then it's settled we'll take a trip into town tomorrow." Cheered Lilo.

"Wait just a minute here. You can't just go walking through town looking like do, Lilo." Scolded Nani.

"Besides, what would people think if they saw a group of little monsters walking down the street?" asked Pleakly.

"I'm sure they'd think nothing of it. The people on this island are pretty used to seeing experiments around the island now." Replied Lilo.

"It doesn't matter if their used to it or not, I'm not letting you go out like that, Lilo." Said Nani angrily.

"Why? You let Stitch and Angel go shopping for baby stuff by them selves. You even gave them the money. So why won't you let me go out?"

"Stitch and Angel aren't my Brother or Sister now are they?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't know!" screamed Nani.

While the experiments and other aliens present watched the two siblings argue, 625 slowly made his way over to Stitch. The tan experiment tapped his cousin on the side. Stitch bends down to hear what he had to say.

"Do, they always fight like this?" asked 625.

Stitch gave a sigh. "This? My cousin you haven't seen anything yet."

625 gave a rather surprised look and returned to watching the sisters fight.

**That's the end of chapter 2. Again, not much to say so… please review… or comment for my DA readers. Chapter 3… to be up as soon as possible.**


	3. The Challenge

Transformation

By: Kioko the pirate

Chapter 3: The challenge

The night went by rather easily; Kioko was forced to stay the night since he couldn't ride his motorcycle as an experiment. And it didn't appear that he was going to make an attempt to leave anyway. Nani had put some blankets on the couch for him, but he didn't even touch them. He fell asleep in the same position that he had been sitting in before. But as the night progressed the look of anger on his face gave way to a look of deep thought.

But soon the night had passed and the morning came with full strength. Kioko also seemed to be in a slightly better mood; he was now up and walking around and even had breakfast along with everyone else. But after the meal was over, Kioko simply got up and walked out the front door. Lilo, Stitch and Angel all sprung from their seats and went after him. By the time they got out the front door he was already half way down the drive way.

"Wait, Kioko!" shouted Lilo as she ran down the steps, Stitch and Angel close behind.

Kioko stopped mid stride and looked back over his shoulder at them. "What is it?" snapped Kioko.

"Where… where are you going?" asked Lilo as she tried to catch her breathe.

"I'm going for a walk." Replied Kioko.

The pirate began to walk away but Angel ran around in front of him. "Why are you going for a walk?"

Kioko raised his eyebrow. "To try and clear my mind."

Kioko walked around the experiment and continued down the drive way. This time all three of them ran up to him, basically surrounding him. "Say, how about we walk with you?" offered Lilo.

Kioko looked over at her with a confused and rather curious look. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Because, you're our friend and we like to walk with you." Replied Angel.

"Yeah." Agreed Stitch.

"But instead of just walking around aimlessly… why don't we take a walk into town? We could see a movie… maybe get some ice cream?" suggested Lilo.

"Ooh, ooh! And coconut cake!" shouted Stitch joyfully.

Both Lilo and Angel gave a sigh as Stitch imagined himself with coconut cake. "You know sometimes I think you love coconut cake more then me." Said Angel with a slightly scolding tone.

"Now you know that's not true." Replied Stitch.

"Uh huh… sure." Sighed Angel.

"Anyway…" interrupted Lilo. "What do you say, Kioko? Feel like going for a nice walk in town?"

Kioko stood motionless for a moment before finally giving a sigh. "Fine, I guess it wouldn't hurt."

A massive grin instantly appeared on Lilo's face. "Great lets go!" cheered Lilo as she grabbed Kioko's paw and ran ahead, dragging him along as she went.

"Lilo! Slow down. I can walk on my own you know!" shouted Kioko angrily, as Stitch and Angel ran behind them.

A few minutes later the four of them were walking down the main street of town, trying to figure out what to do first. "So, what do you want to do first, Kioko?" asked Angel.

Kioko shrugged. "I don't care. But are you sure you two should be coming with us?"

"What do you mean?" asked Stitch.

"Well, are you sure that leaving the kids alone with 625 is a good idea?"

"I don't see anything wrong with it." Replied Angel.

"Besides, it's not like he'll be a bad influence or anything." Added Stitch.

Back at the house, the kids were sitting watching TV as 625 came walking into the room. He looked over at the kids for a moment before gaining a wicked smile. "Say, would you little munchkins like to play a game?" asked 625 as he walked over to the couch.

The idea quickly caught the kid's attention. "What kind of game, uncle 625?" asked Kina.

625's smile grew larger. "Have you ever pulled a prank on some one?"

"Uh… I don't think so." Stated Ashley as she looked at her brothers.

"Well, how about I teach you how to prank people? Then…we could pull a little prank on your Mom and Dad when they get back."

The kids looked around at each other for a moment before large grins appeared on their faces. "Ok!" cheered the kids in unison.

625 gave a small laugh. "Ok then, let's get started."

Back in town, Lilo, Stitch, Angel and Kioko still had not found anything to do. They were just wondering through the streets looking as bored as ever. Stitch and Angel both gave heavy sighs as the group turned yet another corner.

"We've got to find something to do." Blurted Stitch.

"You're not kidding." Agreed Angel.

"What ever we decide to do, it better be inside. I never knew how hot you guys get under all of this fur." Moaned Lilo.

"Well now you know how we feel when you're running through town and telling us to catch up." Said Stitch with a slight growl.

"Just imagine how Kioko must feel, with all that black fur." Added Angel as she looked up ahead at him.

Kioko, hearing her looked back over his shoulder. "It doesn't bother me much."

"Well it bothers me." Groaned Lilo.

"Well in that case I have an idea." Blurted Angel as she looked across the street.

"What is it?" asked Lilo as she looked back at the pink experiment.

"Well, what's the best way to beat the heat in Kauai, besides swimming? Lets go get some ice cream or something." Said Angel as she pointed across the street at Yuki's ice cream shop.

"But, we just had breakfast an hour ago." Said Stitch as he raised his eyebrow.

Angel only shrugged. "So?"

Stitch shrugged back. "Well… I guess I could go for some ice cream. What about you two?" asked Stitch.

Lilo gave a sigh of relief. "Anything to cool me off right now would be good."

"Well then lets go." Said Angel with a smile.

Stitch and Lilo nodded in agreement and the four of them proceeded to go across the street to the ice cream shop. Even though they were experiments they had no trouble getting ice cream from Mr. Yuki, because as Lilo had said, the people were used to the experiments and Yuki gladly gave them free ice cream. After they got what they wanted they went out side and sat down in front of the store.

Both Lilo and Stitch were enjoying rainbow stripped shaved ice, Angel had a chocolate cone with Swedish fish on it and Kioko was sipping a chocolate malt. Kioko still had a very stern look on his face as he quickly finished off his drink, while the rest of the group had relieved smiles.

"Shaved ice tastes even better in the morning." Smiled Stitch as he bite the whole top of his cone off.

"And it feels so refreshing." Added Lilo.

Meanwhile Angel was enjoying her frozen treat, she was about to pick off the last of the Swedish fish, but a black paw beat her to it. A look of shock washed over her face as she looked up to see Kioko tossing the last of her fish into his mouth and swallowing whole.

"Hey, that was mine!" shouted Angel.

Kioko didn't even look at her. "So?"

"So? You of all people should know that you never touch my Swedish fish."

Kioko gave a small laugh as he looked over at her. "Hey, I'm the one who introduced them to you."

"Exactly and that's why you should know better." Angel got up and stepped in front of Kioko. "I'm going to have to teach you a lesson now." Said Angel with a stern voice.

Kioko began to laugh. "Angel, sit down."

"No." barked Angel as she put her paws on her hips.

Kioko shook his head and then looked over at Lilo and Stitch. "Do you two wanna get going?"

The two of them shrugged. "Sure." Replied both of them in unison.

"We're not going any where until you apologize." Blurted Angel with a small smirk.

Kioko gave a sigh and began to stand up. But on his way up he grabbed Angel around her waist and hoisted her up onto his shoulder in a fireman's carry. Angel gave a startled gasp as she was lifted into the air. A moment later a defeated look appeared on her face as Kioko proceeded to carry her down the street, with Lilo and Stitch following close behind and her ice cream cone still in her paw.

Back at home the kids and 625 were working on their fiendish plot. A large blue print of the house was sprawled out in the middle of the living room floor, with the kids sitting around it and 625 pointing at certain spots with a stick.

"Ok, now here's what we'll need." Started 625. "Oki, you get as many boxes of green gelatin as you can find."

"Right, uncle 625" shouted Oki as he saluted.

"Ashley, you get a couple feet of string… and a bag of cotton balls if you can find them."

"Right!" replied Ashley.

"What do you want me to do, uncle 625?" asked Kina.

"Kina, I want you to find two buckets and some nails. Think you can handle that?"

"Sure can, uncle 625!"

"Good, now let's get moving. We don't know when your parents, Lilo and Kioko will be back." Said 625 as he got up to his feet.

"What are you up too, 625?"

625 and the kids quickly looked up towards the doorway leading to the kitchen to see Nani standing there with a disapproving look on her face.

"I'm not up to anything. I was just showing the kids here a few things." Grinned 625 innocently.

Nani raised an eyebrow and folded her arms over her chest. "What kind of things?"

"Nothing bad, I swear. My cuz would kick my patooki if I taught them any bad habits."

"But aren't practical jokes ba…" Started Kina before 625 slapped a paw over his mouth.

"Nothing bad… I swear." Repeated 625.

"Uh huh sure." Scoffed Nani, not believing a word 625 said. "By the way…" started Nani as she turned to leave. "When Lilo's back to normal she's going to find you a more suiting home. Just wanted to let you know."

"You mean my 'one true place'"? Asked 625.

"Yep." Replied Nani before disappearing around the corner.

625 just shrugged. "Fine with me. I'm tired of listening to the doc's snoring and noodle legs whining. Anyway, back to work." Said 625 as he turned back to the kids.

Back in town the four experiments where once again strolling down the side walk, trying to find something to do. "So… now what do you want to do?" asked Angel, who was now off of Kioko's shoulder and was walking next to Stitch.

"I don't know, it's still hot as you know what out here." Blurted Lilo as she wiped her forehead.

"So, something inside I'm guessing?" asked Stitch.

"That would be nice." Replied Lilo. "I still can't believe that the heat isn't bothering you, Kioko."

Kioko shrugged. "I'm a space pirate; I'm not supposed to let things like heat bother me."

"Speaking of space pirates…" interrupted Angel. "Look what movie is playing." Said Angel as she pointed up at the large movie theater sign.

Every one looked up towards where she was pointing. "Wow, I didn't even notice that we were this close to the theater." Blurted Stitch.

"Space Pirates of planet Slime?" read Lilo. "Huh, sounds interesting. Wanna go see it?" asked Lilo as she looked over at Kioko, who was looking at the sign disapprovingly.

Kioko finally gave a sigh and folded his arms over his chest. "Why not, I've got nothing better to do."

"Great, let's go get our tickets!" smiled Lilo as she ran off to the ticket counter, Stitch and Angel close behind.

Kioko gave another sigh before walking towards them. "It won't be as good as watching real space pirates in action, I can tell you that."

The four of them quickly get their tickets and head into the movie. A couple hours later, the doors of the theater fly open, almost ripping from their hinges. In the next instant Kioko comes storming out of the theater. His teeth and fists were clenched as he growled angrily. A moment later Lilo, Stitch and Angel come running out after him.

"Wait, Kioko come back!" shouted Lilo as she ran up to him, Stitch and Angel catching up a moment later.

"What's wrong, Kioko?" asked Angel.

"What's wrong!" shouted Kioko as he glared at Angel. "That movie is what's wrong!"

"Why, what's wrong with it?" asked Stitch.

"How they portrayed space pirates is what's wrong! That movie single handedly made a mockery of every space pirate in the galaxy!" Kioko was almost screaming now.

"Now how did it do that?" asked Lilo.

Kioko looked over at her with disbelief. "Are you kidding me? Space pirates do not fly around space in ships resembling your Earth pirate sailing ships! We do not go around saying 'Arrrrg', or 'Ahoy matey'! And we most certainly don't have robotic parrots on our shoulders!"

Kioko quickly faces forward and continues to storm off down the street. "Well you didn't have to go and blast the projector into a million pieces!" shouted Lilo before running to catch up with him.

"Well, he was in a better mood." Blurted Stitch as he looked over at Angel.

Angel only gave a sigh before running ahead to catch up with Lilo and Kioko. Stitch quickly followed suit. They managed to catch up with Kioko right as he turned a corner.

"They didn't mean to insult pirates, Kioko. It's a movie, it's supposed to be entertaining." Shouted Lilo as she caught up to him.

Kioko stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to face her. "Well maybe if you humans knew what space pirates were truly like, you'd have more respect for us!"

Suddenly a large net shot out from a near by alley and scooped up Kioko. Lilo, stitch and Angel all gave slightly startled gasps as they watched a younger man dressed in an all white jump suit walk out form the alley.

"Ha, got you, flea bag!" shouted the man as he looked at the black furred creature he had just caught. "Ah, my first catch of the day. It feels good."

"You won't be feeling too good in a moment." blurted Angel.

"Couldn't have chosen a worse time." added Stitch.

The man quickly looked over at the other three creatures standing there. "Did, you mutts just… talk?" asked the man.

"We sure did, and so let me give you a little advice. You better have health insurance." Said Lilo.

The man suddenly heard growling coming from the creature in the net. He watched as the creature lifted a black clawed paw up into the air, a second later the paw came down; slashing through the net like it was tissue paper. The creature dropped to the ground, landing on its hind legs.

The man suddenly gave a nervous laugh. "Heh, those... are some sharp claws you have there."

Kioko began to growl louder as the man slowly started to take steps backward. A second later Kioko looked over his shoulder at the man, giving the poor man a glare that would scare the strips off a tiger.

The man gave one last nervous laugh. "Heh, ni… nice doggy." Said the man shakily.

A second later the man turns and bolts down the side walk as fast as his legs could carry him, dropping his now torn net on the ground in front of Kioko. Kioko grabs the metal poll that the net was attached to and began twirling it above his head. The poll was only a blur as Kioko threw the spinning poll towards the man. The poll hits the man in the back of the knees, tripping him. He falls to the ground, tumbling down the side walk before landing head first in a cart of watermelons.

Lilo, Stitch and Angel's jaws all dropped. "Whoa." Said Angel.

"Whoa is right." Added Stitch.

Lilo was about to say something, but she saw Kioko reach over and dig his claws into the brick of a near by building and pull a single brick out of the wall. He began walking towards the man, who was still lying unconscious in the cart of watermelons, tossing the brick up and down menacingly. She quickly ran over to him and grabbed the brick out of his paw.

"I think you did enough." Said Lilo as Kioko looked over at her.

"Yeah, what ever." Said Kioko with a slight growl.

Kioko once again turned to face forward and continued down the street. Stitch and Angel slowly walked up next to Lilo, as they all watched Kioko walk off down the street.

"Do you think he got all of that anger out?" asked Angel.

Suddenly Kioko stops beside a large white van with the words "Kauai Dog Catcher" on it. With out even looking towards the van Kioko raises his paw, balling it into a fist, in an instant he fist flies through the air and slams into the side of the van. The van slides sideways across the street on its left set of wheels alone. It hits the medium and tips over on its side, kicking up a trail of sparks as it slide the rest of the way. It finally came to a stop right in front of the side walk on the opposite side of the street.

"I think he has now." Blurted Lilo.

"That's it, I've had enough of his bad mood." Growled Stitch as he pushed past Lilo and Angel and ran after Kioko.

Lilo and Angel both look at each other and then back at Stitch. "Stitch, wait!" shouted Lilo and Angel in unison.

Stitch caught up to Kioko right as he turned another corner. "Kioko stop right there!" commanded Stitch, Kioko did so. "We've had enough of your bad mood. I can understand why you would be a little upset, being turned into an experiment and all, but this has gone on too long."

"So, what's your point?" asked Kioko with out even looking at Stitch.

At this point the girls finally reach Stitch and Kioko, but what they heard next made them stop dead in their tracks. "My point is that if you don't cheer up and accept what has happened to you… I'll have to take you down." Threatened Stitch.

There was a moment of deathly silence; the girls were awestruck by what Stitch had just said. Neither of them even wanted to move, but Stitch continued to stare at Kioko, not moving an inch. After a moment Kioko's ears fell down to his shoulders and he began to chuckle evilly. Stitch instinctively clenched his fists, readying himself for anything.

"My poor amoso friend…" said Kioko as he slowly looked over his shoulder at Stitch. "Do you really think you could take me down?"

"What did you call me?"

"I called you amoso, which in my language means foolish."

"Why am I foolish?"

Kioko now turned to face Stitch, a rather sinister smirk on his face. "You're a fool for thinking that you could ever beat me in a fight."

"I know I could beat you. Especially now that you lack the advantages of being in your normal form."

Kioko gave a small laugh as he folded his arms over his chest and slowly began walking towards Stitch. "You couldn't beat me no matter what form I'm in."

"You think so huh?" asked Stitch as Kioko stopped just a half a foot away from him.

"I know so." Replied Kioko in a sinister voice.

"Well then, lets just find out shall we?" offered Stitch as he got almost nose to nose with Kioko.

"Yes, lets." Agreed Kioko.

"Ok then, tomorrow, at the wrestling ring. We find out once and for all who's stronger."

"You're on, blue boy." Replied Kioko as the two of them continued to glare at each other.

"Now wait one minute you two!" shouted Angel.

"You two can't just go and fight each other." Added Lilo.

"You two stay out of this." Barked Kioko and Stitch in unison.

"Well I never…" gasped Angel while Lilo only gave a startled gasp.

While Kioko and stitch continued to stare each other down, another experiment was watching with extreme interest. "Oh, this is some great stuff! I'm glad I brought my note pad." Smiled Nosey as he watched Kioko and Stitch from behind a trashcan. "I thought Kioko and Lilo being turned into experiments was good, but Kioko and Stitch fighting is just awesome! I've got to spread the word!" cheered Nosey as he turned and ran down the alley.

For being a small, rather chubby experiment, Nosey managed to maneuver his way through the cramped alleys with ease. Before long he came out of the alley behind the small stand where Slushy was serving multiple customers at once.

"Hey, Slushy, you'll never guess what I just heard!" cheered Nosey as he ran up to the counter.

"Not now, Nosey. I'm extremely busy." Replied Slushy with out losing focus on his work.

"But I can't hold this in any longer! So I'll just tell you anyway. Kioko and Lilo were turned into experiments!"

"Really, you don't say?" replied Slushy half heartedly.

"But that's not the best part. I over heard Kioko and Stitch talking… and tomorrow… Kioko and Stitch are going to fight each other!"

Slushy went wide eyed and dropped the two snow cones he was working on. "Their going to what?" shouted Slushy as he finally looked over at Nosey.

"Their going fight, I heard it myself."

"This is huge! Kioko and Stitch are the two strongest people I know! A fight between those two would be incredible!"

"You don't have to tell me, but we do have to spread the word to the other experiments."

"You're not kidding." Exclaimed Slushy.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Cheered Nosey as he ran off the road.

"Right!" Slushy turns to the few people who were now yelling for their snow cones. "Sorry, closing time, come back later!" shouted Slushy as he hurriedly closed the metal awning of the stand.

As Slushy burst away from the stand, running down the street following Nosey, Kioko and the rest were making their way up the drive way. Kioko and Stitch were walking side by side; passing each other evil looks the entire way.

"I can't believe those two. Why do men always have to settle things with violence?" pondered Angel as she walked along side Lilo.

"That is a question woman have been asking for centuries." Sighed Lilo.

"So, what should we do about this? Should we let them fight?" asked Angel.

"Well, as much as I would like to get them to call it off… you know that once those two get something in their mind they won't let it go."

Angel gave a sigh. "In other words their stubborn."

"You could say that."

The two of them both gave one final sigh as they reached the bottom of the front steps. The four of them quickly reach the top and open the door. "We better tell Jumba and them about our little fight tomorrow." Blurted Kioko. "Right." Agreed Stitch with a slight growl.

The two of them begin to step in the door, not noticing what was in front of them. As they step into the room, their feet catch on a small thin wire stretching across the door way. The two of them fall forward, face first into two big trays filled with green gelatin. The gelatin splashes everywhere and covers every inch of Stitch and Kioko with gelatinous goo. Both of them groaned as they started to stand up. But before they could get all the way up a pile of cotton balls fell from two buckets above the door.

The cotton balls buried both experiments; they now looked like giant white puff balls. As the two white blobs got to their feet, 625 and the kids leaped out from behind the couch.

"Ha, got you!" shouted 625 with a large grin. "I can't believe you two fell for that. I mean, I know Stitch can be clumsy but… Angel… I mean come on."

"What are you talking about, 625? I'm right here." Said Angel as she stepped into the room.

A nervous and slightly confused look appeared on 625's face. "Then… Lilo?"

"Nope, I'm right here." Said Lilo as she stepped up next to Angel.

"Then that means…" 625 slowly looked towards the two giant white blobs that were slowly rising from the gelatin filled trays. "Uh oh."

625 slowly began to step back wards, getting ready to run at a moments notice. He started to grow more nervous as he watched a black paw and a blue paw reach up out of their white blobs and wipe away the puff balls and gelatin. Revealing two very angry looking experiments. Both Kioko and Stitch instantly lock their gazes onto 625.

"Well you got one right." Blurted Kina.

"Not now, Kina." Replied 625 through clenched teeth.

"Oh, 625." Smirked Kioko sinisterly.

"Yes?"

"You know what's going to happen to you now, don't you?" asked Stitch.

"I do." Moaned 625 as he lowered his head.

"Then you better run." Growled Kioko.

625 gave a nod and then quickly ran off screaming. Kioko and Stitch leap out of the trays and race after 625 with blinding speed, the puff balls and gelatin flying off of them as they went. Angel and Lilo both drop their heads and sigh as the sound of 625's screams and smashing objects fill the house.

"Men." Said Angel and Lilo in unison.

**Ok, that's the end of this chapter. Just 2 more to go and then this story is done. Anyway, nothing much to say so, please review/comment.**


	4. The Fight

Transformation

By: Kioko the pirate

Chapter 4: The Fight

The night before the fight was restless to say the least. Kioko and Stitch had gotten back at 625 for the prank he pulled, by throwing him in one of the gelatin filled trays. But after they had gotten 625 they reset their sights on each other. Everything became a contest between them. Who could eat the fastest, who could run more laps around the house in a minute and so on. They were for the most part equally matched, each winning half of the events. But soon Angel had put an end to their competitions and they both retired to their respective beds.

Morning came far too quickly for the rest of the family, as both Kioko and Stitch were up bright and early. They had both been shouting at the rest of the family to wake up. When they finally got every one up, the house turned into a military school. The two fighters rushed every one through breakfast and rushed them to get dressed and ready to go. It was going on 11:00am when they finally got the family moving out the door. Nani had left for work a few hours before so there weren't as many arguments as there would have been. She also didn't know about the fight.

Finally the front door swung open and both Kioko and Stitch raced out and down the front steps. Half way down Kioko side stepped into Stitch, causing the blue experiment to trip and tumble down the steps, landing in a small cloud of dust at the bottom of the steps, rubbing his now slightly sore head. Kioko merely laughed as he ran past the experiment. The rest of the family filed out of the house in quick procession. By the time they got to the bottom of the steps both Kioko and stitch were half way down the drive way.

Angel and Lilo rush out ahead of the rest of the family, running to catch up with Kioko and Stitch. By the time they caught up to them they were at the end of the drive way. Lilo ran up behind Stitch while Angel ran ahead to Kioko.

"You don't have to do this, Stitch. You know that right?" asked Lilo as she walked along side her old friend.

"You're wrong, Lilo. I do have to do this. Ever since he's been around I've always been second best. Well, not anymore. I'm going to show him that I'm the best fighter around."

Lilo gave a sigh, recognizing the same tone in Stitch's voice that he had when 627 was activated. "But Stitch this is just stupid, he's family!" shouted Lilo.

"Not right now he isn't!" barked Stitch as he looked over at Lilo. "Right now, he's my rival. Just look at him up there…" growled Stitch as he looked ahead at Kioko. "He looks so confident of himself; he thinks he's so tough. Well I'll show him who's tough."

Lilo gave a frustrated sigh and continued to try and talk Stitch out of the fight. Meanwhile, Angel was trying to do the same with Kioko. "Come on Kioko, this is ridiculous, you don't need to fight."

"This isn't ridiculous, Angel. Stitch challenged me, he thinks he can defeat me, well I'm going to prove him wrong." Growled Kioko with a twisted smirk on his face.

Angel sighed and dropped her head. "Listen, Kioko… I love Stitch very much, but… I know he can't win against you." Said Angel in a solemn voice.

"What?" asked Kioko in a confused tone as he looked over at Angel.

"I know he could never match your strength, and deep down I think stitch knows that too. He's just doing this to prove himself to Lilo, me and the rest of the family. Not to mention himself, so I have small request."

"And what is that?" Kioko's voice was now filled with slight concern.

Angel paused for a moment and then looked up at Kioko with pleading eyes. "Could you just lose the fight?"

A look of shock appeared on the pirate experiments face. "You want me to what?"

"Just throw the fight, it will really help Stitch's self esteem. It will make him feel like he hasn't been replaced, please Kioko?"

A small smile appeared on Kioko's face as he looked at the pink experiment. "Angel, I cannot just throw the fight."

"But why not? Every one knows you're tough and powerful, what will losing one fight matter?"

Kioko did not answer; he gave her one last glance and then continued to walk ahead. Angel gave a defeated sigh and continued down the street as well. Lilo and Angel fell behind as both Kioko and Stitch walked ahead of them. A few minutes later, the family arrives at the beach. More specifically the part of the beach that held the weight lifting equipment and the wrestling ring.

Both Kioko and Stitch were the first to reach the mat. But as they got closer Kioko noticed a familiar four armed experiment in the center of the ring, he appeared to be stretching. While Stitch stopped to wait for the rest of the family, Kioko leapt up into the ring. Kioko knew that Kixx knew he was there; he hadn't tried to make a stealthy landing.

"Get out of here now Kixx." Commanded Kioko as he walked towards the experiment.

"Quite a big mouth for such a small experiment." Replied Kixx in a confident and mocking tone. Kixx finished stretching and then turned to face the experiment. "Well, you look just like Stitch, except for your fur."

"I said get out of here." Kioko commanded once again.

Kixx gave an amused laugh. "Listen here, I don't know which of Jumba's experiments you are… but obviously you've never heard of me. But, that can easily be fixed, allow me to introduce you to my fist!"

Kixx raised one large purple fist and threw it towards the black experiment. But right as his fist was about to make contact, the black experiment side stepped Kixx's attack with ease. The experiment suddenly grabs Kixx's arm and steps towards him. In a flash the experiment flung Kixx over his shoulder and through the air. But as Kixx was lifted over the experiments shoulder his eyes caught the black experiments.

"Kioko?" blurted Kixx in disbelief. "Uh oh."

In the next instant Kixx was flying through the air, sailing over the edge of the ring and landing heavily in the sand a few yards away. With out a word Kioko turned around to face the family and Stitch, who was still hanging around them.

"Stitch, are we going to fight or what?" barked Kioko.

Stitch gave a small growl and then turned to face the pirate. "Of course we are, I wouldn't miss this for anything."

With out another word Stitch began walking towards the ring. Lilo, Angel and the rest of the family sat down on a bench near by, the kids sat down on the sand next to the bench. Meanwhile Jumba slide a large trunk in front of him and pressed a red button on the top of it. The trunks sides suddenly folded down, revealing an array of sensors and other equipment.

"What in the world is all that?" asked Pleakly as he sat down next to Jumba.

"Is just some equipment to allow me to see inner workings of battle." Jumba said with an evil chuckle.

"What do you mean 'inner workings'?" asked Pleakly.

"Let us just be saying that this will not be just a regular fist fight. Battle between evil genius experiment and pirate should be producing interesting data. Perhaps some that I could be using for next evil genius experiment."

"Hey, you promised Lilo that you wouldn't make any more experiments!" shouted Pleakly.

Jumba quickly reached up and covered the walking noodles mouth, his large hand nearly wrapping around Pleakly's head. "Please to being quiet. Younger girl does not need to be knowing." Grinned Jumba.

Meanwhile on the other end of the bench Lilo, Angel and 625 were sitting down. 625 had his own trunk, a cooler that he slid in front of them. "So, would either of you lovely ladies like a sandwich?" asked 625 as he squeezed himself between Lilo and Angel.

The two girls looked down into the cooler, a few sandwiches had entire fish in them while others looked rather appealing, but hunger wasn't on their minds right now.

"No thank you, 625." Said Lilo and Angel in unison.

625 just shrugged and then reached into the cooler, pulling out two sandwiches. "Hey, is that bologna?" asked a voice from behind the three experiments.

Lilo, Angel and 625 all turn around to see a huge crowd of experiments standing around. "What are all of you doing here?" asked Lilo with a rather surprised tone.

"We came to see Kioko and Stitch fight, what else?" answered Slushy.

The three of them stared at the group of experiments for only a few moments before turning around to face the ring. "I hope they'll be all right." Moaned Angel.

"I'm sure they will... both of them are tough. I'm just wondering how this will end, neither of them will give up. That's for certain, how they'll decide a winner is beyond me." Lilo said with a reassuring voice.

"Personally I'm betting on pirate boy there." Blurted 625 as he bite into a sandwich.

"And why is that?" asked Angel.

625 swallowed the bite of sandwich he had in his mouth and then looked over at Angel. "Just because, I've been on the losing side long enough to know who's the winner and who's not. And don't get me wrong, I know Stitch is strong and he could definitely take any other experiment with ease. But Kioko isn't an experiment, he may look like an experiment, but he doesn't think like we do."

"What do you mean 'think like we do?'" Angel asked rather loudly.

"Oh come on, angel ca… I mean Angel, you know as well as I do that our judgments are governed by the programming that Jumba gave us. I mean it's not like we can't make our own decisions on things but… deep down we do follow the basic programming that we were given. Stitch is the same, but Kioko, he's not a true experiment so… he's not controlled by rules as we are. He's treacherous."

"So you don't think Stitch has a chance." Blurted Lilo.

625 shrugged. "Maybe, but hey, how about we make this interesting for us?"

"Are you implying a bet on the fight?" asked Angel disapprovingly.

625 shrugged and smiled, Angel and Lilo both looked at each other and then back at 625. "What kind of bet?" asked Lilo.

"Well, if Stitch wins, I'll make you two sandwiches for the next month. If Kioko wins you two have to give me a kiss, and I don't mean a little peck on the cheek."

Lilo and Angel looked at each other again, a look of worry on their faces. After a moment they looked back at 625. "You're on."

Meanwhile, stitch was finally climbing up into the ring, standing on the opposite side of the ring from Kioko. Stitch was snarling, while Kioko looked calm. "Ok, let's do this." Growled Stitch as he extended his extra limbs and spikes. "But listen, Kioko… I want this to be a real fight. I don't want to fight a family member here, I want to fight Kioko the space pirate. Do you understand?"

Kioko gave a small laugh,. "Fine with me, just remember those words, you'll be regretting you ever said them after all."

Stitch gave one last growl before charging towards Kioko. Stitch was almost a blur as he raced across the ring, raising one fist into the air as he drew closer. In a flash he reached his target and threw the punch. But right as his fist was about to make contact, Kioko side steps the attack, just like he had done with Kixx. Stitch gave a startled gasp as the momentum of his attack threw him forward.

As Stitch began falling forward Kioko brought his leg up in a rather light kick. But to Stitch it wasn't a light kick at all; Kioko's kick slams into Stitch's gut, knocking the air out of him and sending him flying through the air. Stitch slams onto the mat on the other side of the ring, sliding to a stop with a painful groan.

"Let me give you a little lesson about pirates, Stitch. Never attack a pirate head on." Said Kioko with a sinister tone in his voice.

Stitch gave another groan as he slowly got back on his feet. Once he was on his feet he once again faced Kioko, growling and clenching his fists. In a flash Stitch once again charged towards Kioko, Kioko gave a sigh as he watched the blue experiment come towards him.

"Didn't you hear what I just said… never charge pirates head on."

Stitch reached him a moment later, throwing one powerful punch. Kioko didn't even flinch as he slapped Stitch's fist away. Stitch threw another punch with the same result. Stitch gave a frustrated growl as he flung his lower fist towards the pirates gut. But in an instant Kioko raised his leg and blocked the punch with his knee.

"I told you never to charge a pirate head on." Smiled Kioko.

In an instant Kioko leaped into the air and slammed his foot into Stitch's chest. Stitch is knocked across the mat once again, but this time he slides under the ropes and slams into the sand. Stitch slides through the sand, digging a shallow trench as he went, before slamming into a near by picnic table. The table shatters into a thousand pieces as a massive cloud of sand erupts from beneath it. Both Lilo and Angel gasp as they watch the cloud of sand start to settle.

"Had enough yet, Stitch?" asked Kioko in a mocking tone.

There was no reply, the sand only continued to settle. But as it cleared it revealed a small figure slowly standing up, holding pieces of wood in its paws. The sand cleared revealing Stitch; he was holding several wooden spears in his paws. Beneath him was a pile of wood shavings, Stitch had quickly gathered pieces of wood from the table and shaped them into sharp spears using his claws.

An evil grin came over the experiments face as he hurled the spears towards Kioko. They were like bullets as they sped through the air. But as the deadly points neared the pirate, Kioko gave a huff and raised his paw towards the spears.

"You've got to be kidding." Moaned Kioko as his paw began to glow yellow.

A moment later there was a bright flash as a large beam shot from Kioko's paw. The beam engulfed the spears, incinerating them in an instant. The beam soon cleared and Kioko lowered his paw, he looked back towards where Stitch had been. But as he looked down he saw Stitch speeding towards him. Kioko could only give a startled gasp as Stitch reached him and threw one powerful punch into the pirates gut. The force of the punch lifts Kioko into the air, as Stitch threw another punch and then another. Each hit lifting Kioko farther up into the air.

After the third punch Stitch allowed Kioko to fall down towards the ground for a moment, but as the pirate was about to hit the ground, Stitch delivered a devastating kick to Kioko's chin. Kioko is sent back flipping through the air and out of the ring. Kioko finally lands, crashing into a rack filled with weights and dumbbells. The heavy weights are sent flying into the air as an explosion of sand and cement erupts from the ground. The dust and debris quickly clears as Kioko begins to push himself back up to his feet.

"How did I let him get through like that?" growled Kioko. "I really am falling behind in my abilities."

At that moment Kioko heard Stitch's growl and quickly looked upwards to see Stitch diving down towards him. Kioko does a back flip to avoid Stitch's attack, but the moment Stitch lands he springs forward towards Kioko. Catching the pirate off guard once again, Stitch threw a series of punches, Kioko blocks them with ease. But in a flash Stitch grabs Kioko's arm and flings him across the beach. The pirate slams into the sand, digging a trench as he went.

Kioko finally slid to a stop, growling as he slowly sat up. "That's it, no more mister nice pirate." Growled Kioko as he cracked his knuckles.

At that moment Stitch grabs some of the dumbbells that were near by and hurls them towards Kioko. Kioko growls before rolling to the side, avoiding the weights as they slammed into the sand one right after the other. As the last weight slammed into the ground, Kioko rolls onto his feet and blasts towards Stitch with unstoppable speed. Stitch quickly grabbed the last dumbbell and held it like a baseball bat. Stitch tightened his grip on the dumbbell as the black blur that was Kioko raced towards him, a cloud of sand kicking up behind him.

In an instant Kioko was within striking range of Stitch's weapon. Stitch swung the dumbbell with incredible force, kicking up its own small cloud of dust. But as Stitch's swing reached its limit, Stitch's eyes shot open as he realized that Kioko was not there. Stitch lowered the dumbbell and quickly looked around. First to the left and then to the right, back to the left again. Stitch gave a nervous groan as he desperately tried to locate his opponent. But as he looked to the right once more, a furry black fist slammed into his cheek.

The force of the impact caused Stitch to drop the dumbbell and sent him flying through the air. Every one watching winced as they saw Stitch slam into an exercise machine. "Now that's a hit." Exclaimed Slushy.

"Oh, Stitch." Moaned Angel.

"He's alright, trust me." Reassured Lilo.

"Are you sure?" Angel asked.

"Of course, he's Stitch after all. There isn't anything he can't handle."

"Heh, I wouldn't be so sure." Blurted 625.

Lilo and Angel gave 625 a dirty look before turning back to the fight. Stitch was still digging himself out of the tangled metal that once was the exercise machine, as Kioko slowly walked towards him. Kioko comes to a stop in front of Stitch as he continued to try and dig himself out of the metal.

"Look at you…" started Kioko. "Don't tell me you're already getting tired, stitch." Mocked Kioko as he noticed Stitch heavy breathing.

Stitch gave a low growl as he slowly pushed himself up to his feet; his back was turned towards Kioko. Stitch didn't move at all for at least a minute and neither did Kioko. But after the short pause Stitch wiped around towards Kioko, slashing at the pirate with his claws. Kioko easily avoided the attack before leaping backward up onto a nearby set of monkey bars. With out any hesitation Stitch followed, leaping up onto the top of the monkey bars. He continued to slash at Kioko, leaping from one bar to the other as Kioko did the same.

When the two fighters were in the center of the monkey bars, Stitch gave one big leaping slash towards Kioko. But the attack was a failure as Kioko dropped down between the bars. As his head passed through the bars, Kioko grabbed onto the bar and swung upwards. He gracefully slid between the bars, landing directly behind Stitch with his back facing the blue experiment. Stitch gave a startled gasp as he realized what had happened. But that was all that he could do before Kioko's elbow suddenly slams into his back.

The impact sends Stitch flying through the air, landing with a heavy thump on his face. Stitch had only just hit the ground when Kioko leapt up into the air over Stitch's body. The pirate back flipped once before dropping like a stone towards Stitch's motionless body. A second later Kioko slammed into Stitch's back with bone shattering force. Stitch raised his head and gave a painful scream as a small cloud of dust formed around him. A moment later Kioko once again jumped up into the air, back flipping and then landing gracefully on his feet a few feet away from Stitch.

Stitch gave a painful groan as he tried to push himself up, but the pain was too great and he flopped back onto the ground. After a minute Stitch could only work up enough strength to lift his head up towards Kioko. The black experiment was just standing there, his arms folded over his chest and an evil little smirk on his face.

"Th… that wasn't fair." Groaned Stitch.

Kioko gave a small chuckle. "Have you already forgotten who you're fighting? I'm a pirate… and pirates don't play fair."

There was a moment of silence as Kioko continued to watch Stitch try and push himself up. Despite Stitch's best efforts he never managed to get himself up to even his knees. Another minute passed and Stitch still hadn't made it up. Kioko finally got tired of watching the tiny experiments suffering.

"What are you doing, Stitch?" Kioko asked with a sigh.

"What does it look like? I'm going to get up and continue this fight."

Kioko gave a small laugh as he continued to look down at Stitch. "You really don't know when to quit do you? Look at you, you can hardly move and yet you still want to fight."

"I was never one to give up easily, and I'm not going to become one." Growled Stitch as he pushed himself up half way and then fell back to the sand.

"There's no shame in admitting defeat when your opponent is obviously more skilled then you. Why don't you just give up now, you really need to rest."

Stitch managed to squeeze out a laugh. "You're not more skilled then me, I'm still going to beat you."

Kioko gave his own little laugh as he shook his head in disbelief. "You're such a fool, you know that? That last hit could have done a lot more then just hurt. If I had landed just a few centimeters higher you would have become permanently paralyzed from the waist down."

"What's your point?" growled Stitch as he managed to get one knee underneath himself.

"My point is that you should know when you're beaten. There's no need to push your self farther, you've already proven yourself to your family. On more then one occasion none the less."

"And this is going to be another one… just watch."

Stitch gave another groan as he tried to get his other leg under himself. But after a moment he failed and fell back to the ground. Kioko gave a sigh, dropped his head and slowly walked towards his struggling opponent. The pirate stopped just a few inches from Stitch and kneeled down in front of him. Stitch slowly looked up at Kioko; a strange look was on the pirates face. A look as if Kioko were trying to decide something, the pirate's black eyes scanned Stitch's beaten body, as if he were looking for something.

Kioko's eyes finally focused back onto Stitch's face. Stitch gave a low growl as he bard his teeth, but Kioko didn't even flinch. Kioko didn't say a word as he slowly stood; a second later he bent down and grabbed Stitch by the shoulders. In one swift motion Kioko lifted Stitch to his feet. Stitch looked around in confusion as he watched Kioko take a few steps back.

"Wh… what are you doing?" Stitch asked suspiciously.

"I'm giving you one last chance. If you truly feel the need to continue this fight… then do so now. If it will make you feel better, attack me." Kioko's voice was calm. "But I won't guarantee that it will make any difference in the outcome of this fight."

Stitch gave a small, confident laugh. "You'll regret this."

"We'll just see about that." Replied Kioko, his voice still calm.

Stitch slowly lowered himself, and then in a flash he burst towards Kioko. Kioko gave a sigh as he watched the experiment speed towards him. Kioko raised his fist as Stitch neared him. Kioko casually threw his fist towards Stitch, but right before Kioko's attack made contact, Stitch slide to the side. Kioko hit nothing but air as Stitch dodged his attack and once again charged him. Stitch raised his fist into the air and flung it towards Kioko's cheek.

But Kioko's sharp senses caught the experiments movements and he managed to cock his head to the side, avoiding Stitch's punch. The momentum of the attack caused Stitch to spiral through the air in front of Kioko. But as Stitch came around he extended one of his fists, in an instant the back of stitch's fist slams into Kioko's cheek. The impact caused Kioko to stumble as Stitch flipped forward and landed on his feet, facing Kioko.

The black experiment hadn't even hit the ground yet before Stitch charged towards him again. Kioko gave a small growl as his eyes caught the blue fur ball speeding towards him. Stitch once again raised his fist, ready to deliver one final punch, but as he threw the powerful attack towards Kioko, Kioko raised his paw in front of Stitch's fist. A crushing sound filled the air as Stitch's fist slammed into Kioko's open palm. Kioko instantly closed his paw around Stitch's fist, without warning Kioko pulled Stitch towards him and spun around in midair.

Kioko flips Stitch over and slams him into the sand, all while maintaining a firm grip on Stitch's fist. Kioko lands on all fours as he pins Stitch's arm to the ground. In an instant Stitch throws his other fist towards Kioko's head, but before his fist was 5 inches off the ground Kioko through his body across Stitch and pinned his other arm with his foot. Kioko was now stretched horizontally across Stitch's chest, balancing on one paw and one foot; both of Stitch's main arms were pinned to the ground. Before Stitch could even react with his other pair of arms Kioko had his one free paw wrapped around Stitch's neck.

The tips of Kioko's sharp claws were at Stitch's throat as the tiny blue experiment looked up at Kioko with amazement. Kioko's face was straight as he looked down at Stitch, after a moment a tiny smirk appeared on Kioko's face.

"I believe this fight is over." Smirked Kioko.

Stitch continued to look up at Kioko with disbelief for a few more moments; Finally Stitch gave a sigh and retracted his alien appendages. Kioko slowly stood up, releasing his grip on Stitch's arms. Stitch gave a painful groan as he was helped to his feet by Kioko. Once on their feet the two of them turned and faced each other. There was a moment of silence between the two of them, each of them looking each other straight in the eye. After a long silence, Kioko slowly raised his paw towards Stitch. Stitch looked at the pirates paw suspiciously, and then looked back up at Kioko, who had a rather satisfied smile on his face.

"Well done, Stitch." Smiled Kioko.

Stitch gave a slight sigh as he dropped his ears down to his shoulders. "Yeah… well done." Stitch had a disappointed tone in his voice as he took a hold of Kioko's paw in a firm hand… paw shake.

"Don't let this fight discourage you, Stitch." Smiled Kioko, causing a small smirk to appear on Stitch's face. "Even if I did beat you in this fight… I beat you as a pirate… not as an experiment. You still stand as the greatest experiment ever created."

Stitch's smirk grew to a large smile. "Thank you, Kioko."

"No problem." The two of them released each others paws. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Stitch gave a nod and the two of them turned and began walking back towards the family, who were still seated on the bench. Back with the family, Angel gave a sigh of relief. "Finally, I think it's over." Sighed Angel, though she didn't like the site of Stitch limping back towards them… she was glad it was done.

"Let's just hope that got ride of their little rivalry." Blurted Lilo with a small smile.

The two girls looked at each other and then gave a nod; suddenly the two of them were grabbed by a certain chubby, tan experiment. The two of them gave a startled yell as 625 wrapped his arms around each of them, a large grin on his face.

"So, it looks like Kioko was the winner. And we had a bet… so… you know what that means. You two need to give me a kiss." Grinned 625 mischievously.

Both Lilo and Angel had dumbfounded looks on their faces as they looked at 625's grin. "So, which one of you lovely ladies wants to go first?" asked 625 eagerly.

Lilo gave a small laugh and patted 625 on the head. "I think I'll pass."

Without another word Lilo got up and walked over to meet Kioko and Stitch. "Hey wait a minute, Lilo! We had a deal!" shouted 625. When Lilo didn't reply 625 gave a quick sigh before looking over at Angel with a larger grin. "You won't break our deal will you?"

Angel gave a nervous moan, she quickly began looking around for a way out of this. Her eyes caught one of the fish that was in one of 625's sandwiches, an evil smirk appears on Angel's face. "Oh don't worry, I won't break our deal." Said Angel as she gave 625 a sensual smile.

625 began to blush a deep red. "Are… are you serious?" asked 625 shakily.

Angel gave another smile. "Of course I am, now close your eyes and pucker up."

625's grin couldn't get any larger, he quickly did as he was told, closing his eyes and puckering up. Angel gave a smile and slowly grabbed a fish out of the cooler. "Ok, get ready… here it comes." Said Angel in a sexy tone.

Angel lifted the fish up to 625 and slowly pressed the fish's lips up against 625's. Angel could hardly contain her laughter as she moved the fish around and made kissing sounds. After a minute she slowly pulled the fish away and tossed it back into the cooler. 625 remained in his kissing pose for a moment longer before finally opening his eyes and looking at Angel, who was straining to hold in her laughter.

"Th… that was amazing." Said 625 as he gave a blissful sigh. "But… your lips are a little clammy."

Angel gave a smile as she reached up and pinched 625's cheek. "Oh you."

Angel let go of 625's cheek and hopped off of the bench. 625 was left with an extremely confused look on his face as Angel walked over to Kioko, Lilo and Stitch.

**Well, that's the end of chapter 4. I'm a little dissatisfied with how this chapter came out. Especially the fight. But… oh well. Please review or comment.**


	5. Back to normal, almost

Transformation

By: Kioko the pirate

Chapter 5: Back to normal, almost

The fight was over and every one was relieved, especially Angel and Lilo. Stitch was in rather rough shape, even though he now had a cheerful smile on his face. The family decided to hang around the beach for awhile, just to let Stitch and Kioko rest up a little, though Kioko didn't look like he needed it. After awhile Stitch had regained enough strength to head home. It was now late afternoon and the family was making their way up the drive way.

The kids, Jumba, Pleakly and 625 were in the lead and were already at the base of the steps. Angel and Stitch were right behind them; Stitch had his arm slung over Angel's shoulder as she helped him limp home. Kioko and Lilo were in last; their pace was a little more relaxed. Kioko's arms were loosely folded over his chest and Lilo had her paws clasped behind her back, with a tiny smile on her face.

"Lilo…" blurted Kioko after noticing what she was smiling at.

Lilo lost her smile and looked over at Kioko. "What?"

Kioko gave a sigh and looked straight ahead. "Stop staring at Stitch's butt."

Lilo's ears fell to her shoulders as her cheeks turned a rosy red. "What, I can't help it. I mean I thought he was cute before but… now that I'm an experiment… he's… a different kind of cute." Lilo's voice was shaky as she snuck another glance at Stitch.

Kioko gave a disgusted sigh as he shook his head disapprovingly. "I don't see how you can have thoughts like that, especially since he's been your friend for so long… even if you're an experiment now."

Lilo raised an eye brow as she folded her arms over her chest. "Oh come on, Kioko. You can't tell me that since you've been an experiment you haven't looked at Angel differently."

"I haven't." replied Kioko.

"Oh now that's a lie, as close as you two are… you have to have had at least one thought."

Kioko looked over at Lilo out of the corner of his eye. "There is something wrong with you, you know that?"

Lilo gave a small huff as Kioko walked ahead of her. A few minutes later every one was inside, Jumba and Pleakly went straight to their room, the kids also ran up to their room to play and every one else settled into the living room. What was left of the day passed by uneventfully; dinner was just pizza ordered out and the mood was relaxed as the family watched television. But while most of the family was relaxing downstairs, Jumba was frantically running around his room, going back and fourth between the device and his computer.

Pleakly had a confused look on his face as he watched Jumba fumble over a sea of wires that were spread across the floor. "Now what are you up too?" asked Pleakly.

"It is being nothing, just that I am believing that I know how to return pirate and little girl back to normal." Grinned Jumba proudly.

Pleakly's eye widened as smile of his own appeared on his face. "You mean you figured out what went wrong?"

"Yes, it was merely miscalculation in the genetic reprogramming and arranging array, that caused a malfunction in nucleic acid reconstitutes which was fowling up code variation matrix." Explained Jumba as he opened a panel on the side of the device and began tinkering around inside of it.

Pleakly was left with a confused look on his face as he tried to make sense of what the evil genius had just said. "Ok, now could you say that in English?"

Jumba looked up from the device. "Is simple, wires were just being crossed."

"So why couldn't you just say that in the first place?"

"That is not being way that we evil geniuses do it." Said Jumba with a smile, before returning to his work.

Pleakly gave a small sigh. "Oh well, it doesn't matter. Lilo and Kioko will be so happy to hear this, I should go tell them!" shouted Pleakly as he turned to run out the door.

But before he could get out the door Jumba stepped in front of him and once again wrapped his large hand around Pleakly's head. "Please, not to be telling them yet. I don't want to tell them until I am knowing for sure that device will work this time. It will be like little surprise."

Pleakly gave a nod and Jumba released his grip on him. Jumba quickly got back to work while Pleakly went over to their dresser and started rearranging things. Meanwhile, out in the living room, things were pretty calm… sort of. 625, Kioko and Angel were sitting on the couch; Kioko and 625 were wrestling over the remote, though Kioko was winning. Kioko had 625 in a headlock while he gave the tan experiment a noogie, the remote was in Kioko's paw but 625 had a small grip on it.

Angel was resting her arm on the arm of the couch with her head resting on her paw, she had an annoyed look on her face as she watched the two wrestle around and periodically rolled her eyes. Lilo and Stitch weren't paying much attention to the commotion as they sat side by side in a chair across from the couch. Stitch was hunched over while Lilo held an ice pack on his back.

"Are you sure you'll be ok, Stitch?" asked Lilo.

Stitch gave a small smile and looked up at her. "Lilo, look who you're talking to, you know I'm always ok. One little fight isn't going to keep me down."

"You know you've really changed since this morning."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this morning you were all gung-ho about beating Kioko, now you seem so mellow about the whole thing."

"What's your point?"

"Well… I thought you would be so angry about losing the fight? But instead it's like all the competitive rivalry between you two has… vanished, I just don't get it." Lilo's tone was filled with confusion and curiosity as she looked between Stitch and Kioko, who was now sitting on 625 with a triumphant smile.

"Oh believe me Lilo, our little rivalry hasn't vanished… it's just taking a little break." Stitch gave a small groan as he shifted his shoulders. "A little higher, please."

Lilo gave a nod and moved the ice pack a few inches higher. "Is that better?"

"Yes, thank you."

"So… does this mean you're upset about how the fight turned out?"

Stitch gave a small laugh. "Upset is an understatement, I am enraged on the inside. But, I'm not going to let it bother me too much."

Lilo gave a small huff as she smiled at her friend. "That really isn't like you."

"You're right; it's not like me, but… I just don't see a point in getting angry about it. I mean, it's not like you were all depending on the outcome of the fight."

"That's what you think." Said Lilo to herself as she glanced over at 625.

"I mean it's not like your lives were in danger or anything. Besides me and Kioko came to an understanding."

"Well that's good." Smiled Lilo.

Stitch shrugged. "Yeah well… you know."

"I'm very proud of you, Stitch."

"You are?" asked stitch as he looked up at her smiling face.

"Yes I am... you've come along way since I first meet you."

Stitch gave a large smile before snuggling up against Lilo. "I love you, Lilo."

"I love you too, Stitch." Smiled Lilo as she gently stroked Stitch's head.

Across the room, Kioko and 625 were still wrestling over the remote. Kioko was still sitting on top of 625 as the tan experiment struggled to get from underneath the pirate. "Come on, get off will ya!" shouted 625.

"Why would I do that?" asked Kioko with a sly smile.

"Because I said so!" yelled 625 angrily.

"Oh I'm so scared." Laughed Kioko.

"Come on, Kioko I promise I won't leave it on the Sandwich channel all night! We can watch something else!" pleaded 625.

Kioko raised an eye brow as eh looked down at the experiment. "You promise?"

"I promise, now get off please!"

"Hmm…" Kioko tapped his chin thoughtfully for a moment. "No, I don't think so."

"Oh come on!" screamed 625.

Kioko began to laugh as 625 once again began trying to wriggle out from underneath him. But his laughter stopped as he noticed Angel, who was no longer paying attention to their fight but was casually looking over at Lilo and Stitch out of the corner of her eye. He gave a small sigh through his nose as he slowly looked her up and down. After a moment he managed to say something.

"That doesn't bother you does it?"

Angel seemed to snap out of a trance as she quickly looked back towards Kioko. "What? No, no it doesn't bother me. Why would it?" Angel's voice was soft and quiet as she once again glanced back over at Lilo and Stitch.

"Well, I thought it would just be a little bothersome, seeing your mate snuggling with another girl."

Angel gave a small laugh as she turned and sat back against the arm of the couch. "She's not just another girl, Kioko. She was Stitch's first real friend, first real family, and the first one to actually care about him. She's known him a lot longer then I have, if anyone has the right to be that close to him besides me… it's her. Besides, it's not like me and you haven't had our little moments." Smiled Angel.

Kioko gave a small smile. "That's true."

"But why would you ask some thing like that? I've explained to you before that it doesn't bother me seeing Lilo and Stitch get cozy with each other."

Kioko gave a shrug. "I don't know it was just the look on your face that made me think that."

Angel once again gave a small laugh. "It wasn't that kind of look, trust me. I was just thinking about something."

"Thinking about what?" asked Kioko curiously.

Angel just smiled and looked back towards Lilo and Stitch. 'Just about how I feel when you hold me like that.' Thought Angel.

"Angel?" asked Kioko, bringing the pink experiment out of her thoughts.

"Huh, what?"

"There you go again, now what is it you're thinking about?" asked Kioko rather forcefully.

"Don't worry about it, I wasn't thinking about anything too important."

"You could have fooled me."

Angel didn't reply she just went back to staring over at Lilo and Stitch. Kioko gave a slightly frustrated sigh as he rubbed his forehead slowly. But after a moment he stops, he looks up and over at Lilo and Stitch then back over to Angel. It was then that he realized what was making her act the way she was. It wasn't jealousy or suspicion or anything else. There was only one way he could describe the look on her face… it was envy.

But that is where he became confused, why would Angel be envious of Lilo and Stitch? After all, Stitch has cuddled with her that way before as well as other things that Lilo and Stitch would never do. So why was she envious… what was she envious about? Suddenly, Lilo's words from earlier in the day hit him.

"Now that I'm an experiment… he's… a different kind of cute." Lilo's voice echoed through Kioko's head. 'If Lilo, upon becoming an experiment, had developed an attraction to stitch that was non-existent before… could the same happen with Stitch and Angel towards Lilo and…'

Kioko quickly shook his head, trying to shake the idea from his mind. It was just too crazy to consider, there was no way it could be possible. Wasn't it? Kioko gave a small sigh through his nose as he slowly looked over at Angel once more.

'Wasn't it?'

The thought continued to float around Kioko's mind; he no longer noticed 625 who was still struggling underneath him. There was only that one thought… and it was beginning to bother him. Time quickly passed, 625 finally managed to escape and went off to make a sandwich, having worked up quite an appetite trying to escape Kioko. Before long it was going on 10:00 at night, Nani would be home soon and would probably start asking questions about why Stitch had an icepack on his back.

But no one moved, the room was silent as no one said a word. But the silence was soon broken by Jumba who came running into the living room, startling almost every one.

"Kioko, not so little girl, 6-2-6, 6-2-4, quickly! Am having special surprise for you!" shouted Jumba happily.

"What is it, Jumba?" asked Lilo as she stopped stroking Stitch's head.

"Come to room and you will be seeing!"

Jumba turned and quickly ran off to his room, leaving everyone slightly confused. The four experiments looked around at each other, trying to see if the others had any idea what it was.

"Do you think he fixed that accursed machine?" asked Kioko as he looked over at Lilo.

"I don't know, maybe?" replied Lilo with a shrug.

"Well let's not sit around here asking questions, lets go see what he wants." Blurted Stitch as he painfully hopped off the chair.

The others nodded in agreement and began making their way towards Jumba's room. Lilo hopped down off of the chair and helped walk Stitch towards the room. Everyone was now on their feet except for Kioko, Lilo looked over at him curiously.

"Aren't you coming, Kioko?" asked Lilo.

Kioko looked over at her. "Yeah, I'll be there in a minute."

Lilo nodded and continued to help Stitch down the hall. Angel and Kioko were the last ones in the room, Angel was about to head down the hall after Lilo and Stitch.

"Angel, wait a minute!" shouted Kioko.

Angel stopped and looked over at Kioko. "What is it?"

"I just want to… tell you something." Said Kioko as he hopped off of the couch.

"What do you want to tell me?" asked Angel as Kioko slowly walked towards her. Kioko didn't answer as he continued to walk up to her slowly. A moment later he was only a few inches away from her, their noses were practically touching. A confused look appeared on the pink experiments face. "What… what are you doing?" asked Angel timidly.

With out a word Kioko slowly reached up and gently took a hold of Angel's chin. He gently raised her chin up and then softly touched his lips to hers in a tender kiss. Angel's eyes widened but she soon closed them as she savored the kiss. After a full minute Kioko slowly pulled away and released her chin. Angel slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Kioko, a look of surprise and confusion still on her face.

"Wha… what was that?" asked Angel quietly.

A tender smile appeared on Kioko's face as he reached up and gently stroked Angel's cheek. "Let's just call it a bit of curiosity."

Kioko lowered his hand and slowly walked past Angel, he came to a stop a few feet behind her and looked back over his shoulder at her. "Now that is to stay between me and you, ok? It's our little secret."

Kioko continued on down the hall without another word. Angel was left speechless as she remained in the same spot in the living room. She slowly reached up and touched her lips gently, she couldn't believe what had just happened. She couldn't understand why Kioko would do such a thing, but what was even more confusing is why she… enjoyed it so much.

After a minute she managed to regain some of her composure, she slowly turned and began walking down the hallway, the look of confusion still heavy on her face. By the time she reached Jumba, Pleakly's and 625's room she no longer had the confused look on her face… but the thought of what happened still buzzed around in her head like a swarm of bees. She tried to shake the thoughts as she entered the room, but it didn't work to well.

She slowly walked over to where Lilo and them were standing, focusing her attention away from her thoughts and back to what was happening. Jumba once again had the device sitting out in the middle of the room, wires hung from it like vines from a tree. Jumba now had his two pairs of safety goggles on and a look of excitement and confidence was on his face.

"So, what did you call us in here for?" asked Lilo.

"What are you to be thinking? I am to be believing that I have fixed evil genius device. So not so little girl and pirate can be changed back to normal."

"Are you sure it works?" asked Kioko as he folded his rams over his chest.

"Well, in science nothing is completely certain… but I am having good feelings about it. Besides, if it is not fixed… only a few things could be happening… no big deal." Shrugged Jumba.

"Things like what?" asked Lilo with a concerned tone.

"Well, for one beam could be solidifying genetic variation and making transformation permanent, two it could just be hurting a lot or it could be turning you back to normal selves."

Kioko gave a small growl. "For your sake Jumba it better be number three, because if it's either of the other two… you won't be feeling too well."

Jumba gave a rather nervous grin. "I will be keeping that in mind. So, shall we be giving it a go?"

Kioko and Lilo both looked at each other, while Stitch and Angel looked at them looking at each other. After a moment the two of them gave a sigh and walked over to the device. "Sure, why not. But this better work, Jumba." Said Kioko as he walked over in front of the machine, Lilo walked up next to him a moment later.

"I am trusting that it will. Pleakly, press the button!" commanded Jumba.

"Right!" shouted Pleakly as he jumped next to the device, wearing his evil genius assistant outfit. "Let us for to be returning Kioko and Lilo to normal!"

"Will you please stop trying to copy my accent!" shouted Jumba angrily.

Pleakly gave an innocent smile. "Sorry."

With out another word Pleakly pressed the large red button on the side of the machine. The multi-colored lights once again began flickering along the side of the machine as a low hum once again filled the room. Sparks danced along the device as the prongs began spinning faster and faster. But as the machine charged up, Kioko's focus fell back upon Angel. She had a rather disappointed look on her face as she watched the machine charge up.

Angel was indeed feeling sad and disappointed… but she didn't know exactly why. All she knew was that deep down… she didn't want Kioko to be turned back to normal or Lilo for that matter. It felt like something was being taken away from her, like there was a missed opportunity. But it was all too confusing for her… she didn't understand why she felt this way. She didn't want to feel this way, but in a way it felt right… like she was supposed to feel this way.

At this point the machine was shining, the prongs were a blur and the room was filled with a low hum. Kioko gave a sigh and looked away from Angel and faced the device. Both Kioko and Lilo closed their eyes as the light grew. Suddenly the same yellow beam shot from the device, it hit Kioko and Lilo head on surrounding them in a bright yellow aura. Every one in the room shielded their eyes as a bright flash filled the room.

The light soon faded as well as the low hum, everyone slowly looked up towards where Kioko and Lilo had been standing. What they saw brought a smile to their faces, Kioko and Lilo were both standing in the same spot they had been a moment before, their bodies restored.

Jumba gave an evil chuckle. "Ha, it was a success!" cheered Jumba triumphantly.

"Ah, it feels good to back in my own body." Said Lilo as she looked at her self.

"Yeah, it feels good to have 5 fingers again and to be more then 2 feet tall. No offense to you guys of course." Said Kioko as he looked over at Stitch and Angel.

"None taken." Smiled Stitch.

Jumba gave another evil chuckle. "Now that evil genius device is fixed I can begin with changing my experiments into humans!"

The smile that was on Jumba's face fell as the sound of tearing metal reached his ears. The scientist quickly wiped around to find Kioko standing next to the device, is fist rammed through the side of it.

"Kioko, what have you done!" screamed Jumba.

A smirk appeared on Kioko's face as he looked up at Jumba. "Oh, I'm sorry, were you needing this?" asked Kioko as his smirk grew to an evil grin. Kioko suddenly yanks his hand upward, causing it to rip through the top of the device.

Jumba's jaw dropped as he watched sparks shot from the mangled device. "Why did you do that? Are you to being crazy?"

"I just didn't want any more problems to arise with the use of this device. Who knows what would have happened if you actually tried it on an experiment?"

"Well you didn't have to be destroy it!" shouted Jumba angrily.

"In my opinion I did." Shrugged Kioko.

Jumba gave a defeated sigh as he looked at his destroyed invention. After a short while Stitch, Angel and the newly revived Kioko and Lilo went out to the living room. A few minutes later Nani returned home, she of course was very pleased to see her sister back to her normal form. About an hour later Kioko decided to leave, since he could now ride his motorcycle home. Angel watched from the windowsill as he rode away down the drive way. But as she did the thoughts of what had happened came rushing back.

'Why do I still feel this way?' thought Angel. 'What made me feel this way? These feelings are all too familiar yet they're different some how. Could it be that I…? No, that's ridiculous, that can't possibly be the reason! It just wouldn't be right, it just couldn't be right.' Angel looked away from the window and looked over towards Lilo and Stitch, Stitch was sitting on Lilo's lap while Lilo once again held the ice pack to his back. 'How could it be that I feel the same way when I look at Stitch? How could the feelings be the same?'

Angel looked back towards the window; Kioko was no longer in sight. 'There's only one reason why I have these feelings… but it's so wrong… but there's no denying what this feeling is.' Angel slowly looked up, focusing her gaze on the pale white moon that hung above the island. 'Could it be that I'm in love with Stitch… and Kioko?'

**Well that's it for this story! I hope you enjoyed this little story. My next story will be in the Tejina Series… which has been on hold for awhile. Anyway, please review or comment. Later.**


End file.
